Paranoia de padre
by ozora no hime
Summary: Ninguno lo admitía, pero la vispera del inicio de clases nunca era fácil para ellos. En esta ocación, Shinobu pensó que quizá había puesto mucha presión sobre Giyuu.


¡Hola! Ahora si he vuelto con otro one-shot XD Una vez más es culpa de Kmi nyan-san que tuviera esta idea XD creo que no puedo decir mucho más, excepto que esto esta ambientado en nuestra época, que Giyuu, Shinobu y Kanao tienen 25, 22 y 15 respectivamente en la primera parte, que no se si me quedaron OC, que no es como que haya tanto TanKana tampoco, que esto no esta tan bien y... que Kimetsu no yaiba y sus personajes le pertenecen a la genial pero malvada Gotouge-sensei :'v

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**_Paranoia de padre_**

Kanao había sido adoptada por las hermanas Kochou hacía tanto tiempo que nadie dudaba ya de su parentesco, y por supuesto, ninguna de las dos mayores le profesaba un afecto de menor magnitud al que se le brindarían si realmente hubieran tenido lazos de sangre. Y no había una sola persona a la que le pareciera extraño.

Lo que, si despertaba la curiosidad de muchos, era la particular afinidad que desarrolló la niña con la pareja de la segunda de las Kochou, Giyuu Tomioka. Al parecer, como ambos eran de naturaleza tranquila y callada, llegaron a un entendimiento mutuo que a veces rayaba en la telepatía.

Desde el principio, Giyuu había comprendido que a la niña le costara expresarse y había sabido tener la paciencia de esperar a que encontrara las palabras que quería decir o a ofrecerle opciones con las que pudiera decidirse con mayor rapidez si estaban en un apuro. De esa forma, había logrado que Kanao se sintiera en tal confianza con él, que incluso había llegado a ser su cómplice cuando quería sorprender a sus hermanas, o su consejero cuando quería evitarles una preocupación.

Por parte de Giyuu, nunca lo expresaba, pero estaba realmente feliz de que la hermanita de su pareja confiara en él, pues le gustaban los niños, pero la mayoría de ellos, al igual que los animales, parecían sentir una aversión natural hacia él que nunca fallaba en hacer reír a Shinobu. Sin embargo, Kanao era la única niña que corría alegremente a su encuentro para saludarlo a su silenciosa manera y había tenido la iniciativa de ir hacia él por ayuda.

Al final, le tenía bastante cariño, aunque no lo demostrara de manera llamativa. Sin embargo, tanto Kanao como Shinobu apreciaban sus pequeños gestos de afecto. Llegando al punto de que, en una ocasión durante los preparativos de su boda, la hermana mayor de su entonces novia sugirió que Kanao asistiera junto a otro niño de acompañante, "como una práctica para cuando sea su turno en unos años", y al notar su ceño fruncido ante la idea, Shinobu había reído al tiempo que le pellizcaba cariñosamente la mejilla y bromeó sobre que se estaba comportando como un padre celoso.

Por todo eso, para nadie que los conociera fue una sorpresa que Kanao se fuera a vivir con ellos luego de que también su otra hermana contrajera matrimonio. Por supuesto, la chica amaba a ambas por igual, pero era evidente que no sentía el mismo grado de confianza con el esposo de la mayor, ni él con ella.

Y, sabiendo que Tomioka no se negaría, Shinobu resolvió que Kanao viviría con ellos durante el ciclo escolar y pasaría las vacaciones en casa de su hermana. El trato tenía varias conveniencias, pues Giyuu era profesor de educación física en el área de preparatoria de la academia a la que asistía la menor. Y Shinobu estaba contenta de tenerlos juntos porque, cuando uno se sentía especialmente reticente a comunicarse, podía acudir al otro por una traducción, ahorrándole más de un dolor de cabeza. De esa forma, la vida de los tres era armoniosa.

Hasta la tarde anterior al primer día de clases en preparatoria de Kanao.

Dado que los profesores debían realizar varios preparativos para la llegada de los estudiantes, Giyuu había retomado su trabajo un par de semanas atrás. Sin embargo, ese día el director Ubayashiki le concedió permiso para salir temprano, diciéndole que podía ir a ayudar a Kanao con lo que le hiciese falta, conociendo la relación familiar entre ambos y el estado mental de Tomioka y su esposa en ese momento.

Al entrar a casa, Giyuu siguió la tenue melodía que tarareaba su pareja hasta encontrarla en el patio, recogiendo la ropa que había terminado de secarse. Le habría gustado quedarse un rato escuchándola, pero ella había notado su presencia desde que atravesaba la cocina.

– Bienvenido a casa, Giyuu-san – lo recibió esbozando una plácida sonrisa.

– Estoy en casa – asintió él, mientras se acercaba a depositar un suave y corto besos en sus labios y a ayudarle con su tarea.

– Ara~ gracias, Giyuu-san – rio ella.

– ¿Dónde está Kanao? – preguntó extrañado, pues la chica ya había regresado de sus vacaciones en casa de Kanae y usualmente pasaba su tiempo libre ayudando a su hermana con las tareas de la casa.

– La envié a una tarde de chicas con Aoi, sé que ambas están nerviosas por entrar a preparatoria y sería bueno que terminaran de hacerse amigas antes de entrar ¿no crees? – Giyuu asintió mientras descolgaba una sábana. Tras una pausa, Shinobu le preguntó por enésima vez en la semana – cuidarás de las chicas ¿verdad, Giyuu-san? – una vez más, Giyuu asintió.

Ninguno lo admitiría abiertamente, pero cada inicio de ciclo escolar los ponía tan nerviosos como si fuesen padres primerizos. Pensaron que ese año la ansiedad disminuiría porque Giyuu podría estar ahí para cuidar de Kanao y de la hija de los Kanzaki (a quien conocían no solo porque iba en el mismo año que Kanao, sino también porque el puesto de udon de su familia era el lugar donde prácticamente había nacido y se había desarrollado el romance de la pareja. Por lo tanto, también conocían y le tenían mucho cariño a la chica) pero la paranoia no había hecho más que aumentar.

Shinobu pensaría más tarde que lo que aconteció durante esa tarde era prueba de ello.

Giyuu tomó lo que consideró un pedazo de tela a cuadros para guardarlo con el resto de la colada, pero extrañamente le llamó la atención y decidió examinarlo.

– Shinobu – llamó – ¿Qué es esto? – su esposa lo miró extrañada.

– Es la falda del uniforme de Kanao.

– ¿De su uniforme de primaria? – Shinobu rio, causándole más confusión.

– Del uniforme de preparatoria que se pondrá mañana.

– No es posible – dijo Giyuu con firmeza. Esta vez, fue Shinobu la confundida.

– ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿hay algo malo con ella?

– Si, es demasiado corta – dictaminó. Shinobu lo miró perpleja durante largos segundos.

– Giyuu-san, puedo asegurarte que esa falda le queda del largo apropiado para que las chicas de su edad vayan a la escuela.

Giyuu dio media vuelta, con la prenda en mano.

– Voy por mi cinta métrica – anunció.

Shinobu corrió tras él para recuperar la falda, forcejeando con su esposo.

– ¿Estás loco? Te digo es de un largo perfectamente normal, nee-san y yo fuimos con Kanao a comprarla ¿Crees que yo permitiría que se paseara por ahí vestida de forma indebida?

– Kanae-san pudo haberte distraído… o influenciado – respondió, causando que varias venas resaltaran en la frente de su esposa.

– Giyuu-san – lo llamó con un tono de voz que era una advertencia en sí mismo – espero que no hayas querido decir lo que entendí de esa frase.

Pese a estar bastante cegado por su paranoia, Tomioka fue lo suficientemente sabio como para detenerse y permitir que Shinobu le quitara la prenda de la mano.

– Pero… - intentó protestar, siendo acallado por el dedo índice de Shinobu clavándose con fuerza en su pecho.

– "Pero" nada, Giyuu-san, debes hacer algo con esa cabeza tuya si no quieres terminar durmiendo en el patio con una posible intoxicación estomacal – amenazó, consiguiendo que su esposo sudara frío y retrocediera un paso – se y te agradezco que veas a Kanao como una hija, pero tampoco voy a permitir que actúes como el típico padre pesado y sobreprotector, ella tiene suficientes problemas lidiando con su timidez como para que vengas tú a arruinarle la vida o hacerla retroceder lo poco que ha avanzado ¿comprendes? – Giyuu asintió con cautela, aunque no estaba de acuerdo con la afirmación sobre su actuar pesado y sobreprotector. Shinobu suspiró, sabiendo esto – mira, tal vez yo también te he estado presionando mucho con lo de cuidar de las chicas, así que por esta única ocasión te lo dejaré pasar – Giyuu sintió que respiraba con un poco más de facilidad luego del perdón concedido sorprendentemente rápido – pero – una vez más le clavó el dedo índice en el pecho a manera de amenaza – te prohíbo que le hagas algún comentario, mensajes telepáticos incluidos, a Kanao sobre el largo de su falda y si me entero de que la sometiste a alguna inspección en la escuela deberás prepararte para una buena temporada en el hospital ¿entiendes?

Giyuu desvió la mirada de su esposa, haciendo un puchero de inconformidad como si fuera un niño pequeño. Shinobu tuvo que esforzarse para no ablandarse ante ese gesto.

– Lo entiendo, pero sigo pensando que es demasiado corta.

– Giyuu-san, última advertencia – el tono firme de su voz no le dejó otra opción más que suspirar resignado.

– Bien, no le diré nada ni le haré una inspección, lo prometo – concedió – pero tendré mi espada de bambú lista si los chicos la miran demasiado – agregó, seguía siendo el demonio de la disciplina y esta vez se valdría de su puesto para cuidar de Kanao. Shinobu no pudo más que negar con la cabeza mientras trataba de contener la risa que le causaba su terquedad, no tenía remedio.

– No puedes permitirte más enfrentamientos con la asociación de padres.

– Puedo si pruebo que sus hijos tienen la culpa.

* * *

Año y medio después, Giyuu, quien seguía al borde del despido debido a la cantidad de quejas de padres que había en su contra, se detuvo junto a Shinobu frente a cierta panadería.

– Es ese – dijo señalando hacia adentro – el de los pendientes que está hablando con ella.

– Confieso que cuando mencionaste lo de los pendientes me preocupé un poco – comentó Shinobu tras unos segundos de observación – pero parece un buen chico – sonrió – dijiste que sus pendientes son un recuerdo familiar ¿verdad? – Giyuu asintió – ¿entonces por qué no lo dejas en paz? – preguntó mirándolo.

– Las reglas son las reglas – respondió de manera firme. Shinobu rio, luego recostó su cabeza contra el hombro de su esposo mientras dirigía nuevamente su atención al interior de la panadería.

– Aun así, me sorprende que te sientas dispuesto a aprobar a alguien, pensé que querrías que Kanao se convirtiera en monja – comentó para pincharlo, rio cuando Giyuu soltó un gruñido bajo para expresar su molestia – pero, estoy intrigada ¿Cómo consiguió la hazaña de caerte bien?

– Sin contar lo de los pendientes, es un buen alumno y un chico amable… además es el único que sonroja con Kanao _cuando la ve a la cara y no sus piernas._

– En resumen, te agrada porque no se ha fijado en que tan corta es la falda de Kanao – dijo entre risas, luego empezó a pinchar el abdomen de Giyuu al tiempo que le dirigía una sonrisa pícara – tú también tienes hormonas ¿sabes? Y puedo dar fe de que se alborotan con cierta frecuencia~

Tomioka desvió el rostro para evitar ver a su esposa, sabía que cualquier cosa que dijera perdería validez si veía la expresión que sabía mostraba en ese momento.

– Tú y yo ya estamos casados.

– Te recuerdo que no esperaste a que estuviéramos casados~ - Giyuu guardó silencio, completamente pillado. Shinobu sonrió satisfecha por el tenue sonrojo que apareció en el rostro de su pareja, luego cambió de tema – aunque no estoy segura de que me agrade del todo que finalmente estés dejando a Kanao crecer.

– ¿Por qué? – preguntó viéndola completamente extrañado.

– Porque, si nuestro bebé es niña, Kanao puede ayudarla a dividir en dos la carga de tus celos enfermizos de padre – respondió con tono casual. Giyuu frunció el ceño.

– Solo tendría que esforzarme el doble… - de repente algo hizo clic en su cabeza y miró a Shinobu sorprendido - ¿nuestro…

– Bebé~ - repitió tomando la mano de su esposo y llevándola a su vientre con una sonrisa dulce.

Dentro de la panadería, Kanao y Tanjirou interrumpieron su atropellada plática al notar que todos observaban asombrados y con diferentes grados de sonrojo hacia afuera. Luego de seguir la dirección de las miradas, al igual que los demás estudiantes de la academia Kimetsu presentes, toda la sangre se les fue al rostro y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par con asombro. Pues el profesor de educación física, demonio de la disciplina y extremo guardián de la moral, Giyuu Tomioka, estaba plantándole tremendo beso a su esposa en plena calle.

Ni siquiera Kanao había visto nunca semejante despliegue de afecto, ni en la boda ni en todos los años que llevaba de conocerlo. Se moría por saber qué lo habría puesto tan feliz.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ok, quería que esto fuera cómico, pero se que al menos el final me quedó demasiado fluff(?) para ello, aun así no quise cambiarlo porque me gustó :'v espero al menos le haya sacado una sonrisa a alguien :'v


End file.
